


When You Tell The World You're Mine

by Linisen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Prince Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Flower Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: The tale of how a Prince fell in love with his physical therapist.





	When You Tell The World You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the amazing   
> [Kenda1L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)
> 
> Here are some things you need to know before reading the story:  
> 1\. This is based on the rules surrounding the monarchy in Sweden right now, even if it’s not really set here. That means that people aren't allowed to call any member of the royal family ‘you’ or simply their name, without their consent. It’s more a rule than a law, and no repercussions come from accidentally saying ‘you’ but it’s considered bad manners. Shiro would be ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Crown Prince Takashi’ by everyone that he hasn’t given consent to, as well as all employees.   
> 2\. The one who is to inherit the throne must have permission from both the current head of the monarchy and the government to marry. The king or queen gives verbal permission, while the government vote on the matter.   
> 3\. Shiro is the crown prince, and in this story i’ve made him the older brother of Allura and Romell, Alfor being their father.

Shiro closes the door to the large suit that he calls home, door locking automatically as it shuts. His bodyguard Hunk reaches forward and checks it, just to be sure, before he turns on the alarm on the pad on the side of the wall. A series of beeps go off inside before quieting again, confirmation of the alarm successfully in place.   
“We’re ready to go, Your Highness,” Hunk points out and Shiro nods, fixing the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder. He gives his closest guard a small smile before they start walking down the long corridors of the castle, heading for wide, gold gilded, stairs. The castle is enormous, and it takes a long time to walk from the royal family’s private quarters to the back entrance leading out to the cars. When they finally get there, Kolivan is already waiting for them. 

“Good morning, Crown Prince. Excited for today?” His hair is in his signature long braid, white hair stark against the dark suit where it rests against his shoulder. 

Shiro nods politely and tries for a smile. It comes out strained. Kolivan’s lip twitches upward, only for a second, before he opens the door to the sleek black car. 

Thace is in the driver seat and greets him as Shiro slides into the car. Hunk joins him in the back seat as Kolivan sits in the front. It’s a familiar set up. They have been Shiro’s guards for years. Kolivan and Thace have made sure he’s safe ever since he was a boy, running around the palaces and disturbing his father on official visits or meetings. They’re just as much family as Shiro’s father or sisters at this point. Hunk had joined much later, around Shiro’s twentieth birthday, when King Alfor had felt Shiro needed someone more his own age to be around. 

Like Shiro doesn't have friends. He has Matt. That’s enough. 

The car locks and Thace maneuvers it into traffic with easy movements, sliding unnoticed into the morning traffic as it leaves the royal family’s main castle, just like it’s supposed to. There are no flags on the car today, nothing revealing that it’s the Crown Prince of Altea moving alongside citizens on their way to work or school. Just an anonymous car moving towards its destination. 

Shiro twists in his seat, looking out at the capital as they move closer to the city center. He wonders if his father has any free time today. Maybe he could go up to the parliament and see him after this appointment. Probably not. His father is a busy man and he may not have time for Shiro’s worry today. He still pulls up his phone and types out a text message to him, which will undoubtedly being read by his secretary, before going back to staring out the window as they move through the hectic traffic. 

“Hey, I’m sure it will go alright. The Crown Prince has nothing to worry about.” Thace is looking at him through the rearview mirror, eyebrows a little furrowed. 

Shiro’s about to ask what he means, why he assumes he’s nervous, only then noticing the bouncing in his legs and drumming with his fingers on his knees. He clears his throat and rubs his palms against his thighs before he takes a deep breath and looks out the window again, trying to avoid to address the issue.

“If Princess Romelle recommended this facility to you, I’m sure it will be up to standard. She does not take your rehabilitation lightly,” Kolivan points out and Shiro nods, trying to focus on something other than the sinking feeling in his gut.

No one in the Royal family or their employees take his rehabilitation lightly, which is making the rehabilitation process so much harder. Shiro wants to be better, now. Wants to meet the expectations of the family, the government and his country. Of course, all that pressure is making Shiro put too much strain on his rehabilitation exercises. It’s not that he’s not serious about getting better on his own, it’s just hard to be the same person as he was before the car crash and the loss of a limb. 

“Plus, we did a super thorough sweep of the place yesterday and it looks great. I think the Crown Prince will really like it,” Hunk says, voice soft. Shiro nods again, spotting the sign of his new gym,  _ Quintessens, _ as the car pulls into the parking lot in front of it. Hunk slides out of the car first and the door on Shiro side opens, Thace’s encouraging face meeting him. 

“Let’s go, Your Highness.”

Shiro meets the gym owner first, a woman named Krolia. She shows them around, guiding Shiro and the guards though the entrance hall, small shop, changing rooms and showers, and lastly, the gym. She talks about how they have a profile that focuses on physical therapy workout since her son, who graduated as a physical therapist, found a lot of his patients had trouble with finding workouts that fit them. Krolia had already been running a gym and they had combined forces. She looks proud as she speaks of her son, and Shiro hopes it’s not a misguided feeling. It’s hard to show oneself vulnerable as it is, even harder when you’re a public figure with part of a nation's faith resting on your shoulders. Shiro sincerely hopes they’ll at least get along. 

They’re just rounding a corner, Krolia explaining how the relax area can be used for stretching after a workout and how they have both hot and cold packs depending on what Shiro’s doctors or physical therapists have suggested, when they walk into someone. The man squeals as he realises who he almost ran into, before dropping down on one knee, bowing his head with both hands over his heart, as if in some sort of knight movie. 

“My deepest apologies Your Highness! I should have looked where I was going!” The man says a little too loudly and Shiro isn't sure if he should laugh or try to help the man up. This kind of reaction always embarrasses him, makes him feel like a spectacle. 

“Lance!” Krolia scolds, grabbing the man’s arm and yanking him up to an upright position. “I’m sorry Crown Prince. This is Lance, one of our personal trainers.” 

Lance looks flustered, eyes darting between Shiro and the guards. He visibly swallows before doing a shallow bow again. Beside Shiro, Hunk and Thace snicker, clearly finding this much more amusing than Shiro does. 

“I’m truly sorry Crown Price Takashi I had no idea you had, shit not  _ you _ . AH! Sorry!” Lance stutters and Shiro smiles his prince smile, the one that charms almost anyone. The one that he always gives in these kind of situations, where people find it hard to remove the use of the word ‘you’ and using his title instead. It’s a silly social rule, but his father insists on keeping it so Shiro will have to go along with it, no matter how many times he has to have this  _ exact _ conversation.

“No worries, Lance. It’s nice to meet you. You have quite the set up here. I’m looking forward to seeing if it’s a good fit for me. Are you the one who will be helping me?” Shiro kind of hopes he isn’t, they’re not really up to a good start. 

Lance snickers a little and Krolia elbows him in the side. It’s not as subtle as she’s probably trying to make it. 

“No, the Crown Prince is with the mullet for that,” Lance smiles mischievously, before correcting himself again. “With Keith, Your Highness.”

“Yes. Let’s go find Keith, Crown Prince Takashi,” Krolia says, walking past Lance who still looks a little flustered. 

They walk into what looks like a dance studio, mirrors lining the opposite wall from the one they walk in from. There’s only one person in the room, yoga mat rolled out on the floor where the man is resting on his shoulder blades, legs pulled over his head, toes on the floor on the wrong side of his head. The pose is the first thing Shiro notices. The next thing is the abs that shows where the mans loose tank top has fallen down from the complicated position. The third is the very tight yoga pants showing off sculpted thighs and a very nice ass. Shiro gulps, prying his eyes away to focus on something on the ceiling. Next to him, Krolia clears her throat. 

“Keith, the Crown Prince is here now,” she says. Keith takes another deep breath before slowly raising his legs to an upright position, rolling his back as he lets his legs slowly sink down until he’s lying flat on the floor. He only does that for a second, before rolling to the side and standing up gracefully. 

_ Holy shit.  _

He’s beautiful. As if the motherly gushing about the physical therapy and need to help people alongside with the ripped body wasn’t enough, Keith is the prettiest thing Shiro has ever seen. Black hair half tied up in a ponytail, skin damp from sweat. Eyes wide and dark, almost purple. Delicate features and very pretty lips.

_ Shit don’t look at his lips!  _

Keith reaches for a towel on the floor, rubbing some sweat from his face and hands, slinging it behind his neck as he moves forward. He stops a respectable distance from Shiro, gaze catching his and Shiro has to suck in a breath so he doesn’t drown in those deep dark eyes. 

“Crown Prince Takashi, thank you for choosing our establishment. We hope to take care of the Crown Prince. I’m Keith.” Keith reaches his hand forward, an invitation. Shiro realises he hasn’t shaken anyone's hand in greeting since he got the prosthesis. People usually only nod, or do an odd wave, but not Keith. Keith looks certain, calm. As if this gesture is completely normal. 

Shiro’s heart is thundering in his chest, pounding so hard he can hear it in ears. He wonders if he looks as flushed as he feels. Like all the blood in his body has decided to migrate to his cheeks because this boy is so pretty and his eyes are so intense. He reaches forward too. Keith’s hand is warm and a little sweaty, the handshake firm but not challenging. 

“It’s good to meet you Keith, you and the entire gym come with great recommendations. Princess Romelle speaks highly of it.” Shiro smiles and something tugs at the corner of Keith’s mouth, the start of one as well. 

“I’m glad. Now, how about we sit down and discuss what problems the Crown Prince is having and what the Crown Prince wants to focus on.”

Keith plans his training a lot more thoroughly than his previous physical therapist. He wants details, which positions  _ exactly _ is it that hurts, when does this bother him in his everyday life? How does he sleep? What does he eat? How much does he train? What does he do for fun? Which positions does he work in? Shiro feels like he’s playing twenty questions but only giving out answers instead of getting any answers. He wants to know about Keith too, but it’s probably a little weird to start asking personal questions when Keith is just trying to do his job. 

Keith also wants to know what Shiro’s goals are, a few small ones and some bigger. They make a plan, setting up training sessions two times a week, molded after Shiro’s other engagements. Keith explains that he’ll give Shrio a training set up after their first few sessions. Things he can do himself on the days he and Keith don’t have a sessions scheduled. He just wants to see Shiro move first though. The hour and a half passes fast and even if Keith is professional and focused, he still laughs as Shiro jokes. The sound is so pretty Shiro wants to record it. It’s so silly to be so smitten already but Shiro really can’t help it. Keith seems to see him as a person. He does not shy away from talking about Shiro’s accident or wince when Shiro describes his problems. He only nods thoughtfully before scribbling down some notes. When they part, a training session scheduled for two days ahead, Shiro feels lighter than he has in a long time. He has a hard time keeping his smile back and he talks more freely with his guards on the way back to the castle, schedule with Keith on a note tucked into a pocket of his jacket. 

The first session is just as Keith described it. He pushes Shiro, but pulls back as soon as Shiro shows any signs of discomfort. Shiro feels sort of coddled and he hates it. Still, he tries to keep it to himself, or at least so he thinks.

“Stop making that face,” Keith laughs a little as he takes the weight out of Shiro’s hand, smile breathtaking. “I need to evaluate the Crown Prince, so I can push until the Crown Prince can’t breathe further down the road.” 

Shiro grumbles but complies. Keith hums and makes notes, chicken scratches that look like no language Shiro has ever seen, and he’s fluent in four and knowledgeable in many more. 

“Is that supposed to make sense?” he asks, nodding towards the paper. It’s mostly just to see if he can tease a smile out of Keith but in a way, it’s a test. Most have so much respect for his title they wouldn’t even think about teasing back. Keith doesn’t miss a beat though. 

“Oh,” Keith says, eyebrows raised, one hand placed over his heart, and the syllable dripping with sarcasm. “Not all of us can have Your Highness’ excellent education in how to hold a pencil correctly, Crown Prince Takashi Shirogane.” 

Shiro smiles, grin spreading wide.    
“Yeah well, you know it’s imperative that the future regent can write vivid love letters that people can collect when I’m long gone, to reminisce about the type of person I was and how I affected history.“

Shiro hopes he’s not mistaken. The words can be perceived as smug and condescending, as if he’s enhancing his celebrity and undermining the important position he has at the same time. Keith’s eyes light up and he throws his head back, barking out a laugh that makes Hunk jump in surprise by the heightened volume. Shiro laughs too, airy and carefree. He can’t remember the last time he felt so light. It must have been before the accident. It feels good. Like he’s coming back to himself. 

The bickering becomes standard in their work out regimen and just as promised, Keith does push him. Shiro is almost always coming out of the gym completely exhausted. Keith had explained during their second session that a prosthetic like Shiro’s is ‘Heavy as fuck, sorry about the phrasing Crown Prince.’ and therefore Shiro needs a lot of muscle mass to counter it, make sure his body can hold it up. Otherwise he’ll burden his spine and neck which may lead to chronic pain. Shiro is fit, but the regime Keith has designed is different than the one he's used to. He needs strong lean muscles, and Keith’s program really puts him through the ringer. 

“Would you call me Shiro?” Shiro asks when they enter their second month of twice a week sessions. 

“I don’t think I’m allowed,” Keith points out, nodding towards where Kolivan is reading a book in the corner. It’s mostly teasing, but Shiro knows it can be hard to drop the titles. Many are afraid of it. Just as Keith insinuates, they think they aren't allowed. Shiro really wants Keith to call him ‘Shiro’ and ‘You’. They’re friends at this point, at least in Shiro’s eyes.

“Would you for me though?” Shiro asks, flirting shamelessly as Keith guides his shoulder into another stretch after a grueling work out. If it were Hunk or Thace that were in the room with them there would be some serious teasing about the situation later. Keith seems to contemplate this for a moment, reaching over to put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. The touch feels good. He wants more of it, all of it. 

“How about,” Keith starts, hand dropping from Shiro’s shoulder as he moves around Shiro, voice ghosting over his ear as he whispers; “I just call you my prince, as a compromise?” 

Shiro’s heart stops for a second and then it lurches, pounding at double speed in his chest. He can feel the blush spreading on his cheeks as he’s unable to find an answer. Keith smiles, a small, smug but warm one. Shiro had no idea he had something for his titles, but then again, no one has ever called him their prince quite like that. 

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees. “Yeah, that’s good.”

“Really?” Keith says, one eyebrow raised and amused disbelief in his eyes. “You’re saying that the castle kitchen makes the best ribs?” 

Shiro can hear the laughter in his voice, hear how he’s holding back because he thinks Shiro has said the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. 

“It’s true!” he protests, sounding like a child as he wipes his brow with a towel, still panting a little from the sparring. Keith smiles then, syrupy sweet and it makes Shiro's heart flutter in his chest. “Come, tomorrow night. You can try them?”

Shiro doesn’t really grasp what he said before the words are already out of his mouth. Keith stills, turns to look at him, eyes a little wide. 

“To the castle?” Keith asks, disbelieving. 

“Y-yeah. If you want to?” 

“I- Yeah, sure. Can I though?” Keith asks.

“Of course. I can invite anyone I want.”

Keith nods, biting his lower lip. He looks contemplative. They’re quiet for a moment, and then Keith looks up, eyes darting across Shiro’s face as if searching for the answer to something. He doesn’t seem to find it.

“Is it with the whole family or...?” Keith asks.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

Shiro has a choice here. Allura is away on official touring of the region she’s duchess over, but his father and Romelle will probably be home for dinner tomorrow. He could bring Keith, have them meet and discuss the gym and official business and Keith can sit there and squirm under the pressure of sitting in the extravagant dining room with silverware made of actual silver and porcelain plates with gold lining, or.. 

“No, just you and me.” 

It’s bold, and Shiro feels anything but brave as he waits for Keith’s answer. If it’s just them, it could be a date. Shiro really wants it to be a date. It seems to be the right thing to suggest, because Keith’s shoulders relax and a small smile tugs at his lip. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says as he turns towards the door. He turns when he reaches it, eyes on fire when he looks at Shiro. “It’s a date then, my prince.”

Shiro is a mess the day of the date. He putters restless around the castle, unable to focus on anything at all. He has reports to read for an upcoming trip to Balmera and he really needs to get some of it down before boarding that plane in a few days. As soon as he sits down and starts reading though, he thinks about Keith’s smile and the way he smells and how it feels when he corrects Shiro’s posture on the machines, touch firm but fleeting. Shiro wants more of it, wants to chase it everytime Keith pulls back. Romelle gets tired of him fidgeting when he gets up for the fourth time after flopping down into one of the couches in the library while he’s trying to pass the time, and throws a book at him.

Keith arrives two minutes after six, Shiro pacing the back entrance where the car he sent is supposed to drop him off. He sent Thace, because he’s the only one Shiro remotely trusts to behave himself. Kolivan would make a threat, and Hunk would throw sexual innuendos around, and Shiro doesn’t think any of those events is a good mood setter for a date he hopes will go well. God he hopes it goes well. 

Keith steps out of the car as soon as it stops, not waiting for anyone to come open the door. When he spots Shiro he smiles, eyes warm, and Shiro melts. 

“Hi,” Keith says as he steps closer and Shiro can’t properly function, knees feeling like jelly as he simply grabs Keith, pulling him into a hug. Keith hits his chest with a soft  _ ‘oof’ _ and Shiro cringes, ready to step back, before he feels Keith’s arms wrap around his waist, squeezing a little. 

“So, show me these ribs,” Keith says as they step apart, blush on both of their cheeks. 

Shiro lead him though the castle to the private quarters, trying to explain everything they pass on the way. 

“This is a lot,” Keith comments as they pass another room filled with marble and gold, the last one before they reach the slightly more humble living quarters. 

“Yeah, almost all of these rooms were built centuries ago. Now we just restore and tend to them, make sure the historical value of them don’t get lost.” 

Keith hums and Shiro leads him into the private corridor, taking a left so they reach his own rooms, showing Keith in. 

There is a hallway that leads into a large living room with a dining table and a couch, a tv on the wall. To the right there is a door to his bedroom, containing a private bathroom and a walk in closet. It’s not overly decorated, but it’s certainly an apartment worthy of a prince. Keith whistles under his breath as he looks around and Shiro rubs his neck nervously, looking around to see if anything is amiss. 

“So this is how the Crown Prince lives?” Keith asks, stopping in the middle of the living room. 

“Yeah, this is where I live. Or sleep and hang out at least. Don’t get much time here to be honest.” 

Keith hums and bites his lower lip, and Shiro’s stomach flips. Keith eyes glint mischievously.   
“Better get to eating those ribs then, Your Highness, so as not to waste my prince’s precious time.”

Shiro is sure the blush from that comment alone leaves him flustered through the entire meal. When they’re done and Shiro has cursed the fact that ribs are a sticky mess that lead to Keith sucking his fingers into his mouth several times. Keith smiles a little bashfully as he leans back into his chair, hand twirling the wine glass between his fingers.

“Okay, I must admit they were good,“ Keith says and Shiro can’t help but grin widely.

“See, I told you!”

Keith smiles even bigger then, warm and ernest, eyes dropping to the table for a moment before he looks up again, determination in that purple gaze this time.

“How about burgers? Are they masters of that too?” 

Shiro shakes his head at that. The kitchen is good at a lot of things nut burgers aren’t one of them. He’s also far too curious about where Keith is going with this so he leans over the table, watching as Keith’s dark lashes flutter against pale skin. Keith leans forward too, eyes darting to Shiro’s lips for a second before sitting back in his chair again. Shiro feels like his stomach is filled with butterflies. 

“Tell you what, you come over to my house on Friday and I’ll cook you some.“

Shiro always feels embarrassed about this part. The part where a team has to do a sweep of any planned building or area he visits. He knows the guards do their best to preserve the person's privacy, but he knows many find it strange. Shiro is waiting in the car outside with Thace as Hunk and Kolivan do the sweep. When they’re done, Shiro will go in alone while his guards wait outside. He’s known Keith long enough that he can ask for them to have privacy and have it granted, even if his sisters had mocked him the entire morning and Hunk had teased him about it the whole way here.

“I’m sure it will be alright, Crown Prince Takashi. Keith seems like a fine young man. I doubt he would hurt you,” Thace says next to him. Shiro nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, I’m confident in the sweep going well,” Shiro agrees. 

Thace chuckles as he eyes the front door to the small town house that belongs to Keith. It’s well kept, but nothing extravagant. A gravel path leads to a wooden staircase up to a small porch. The wooden house is painted a deep green, with white window sills. It looks cute, and Shiro is itching to get inside and see Keith.

“That’s not what I meant, Your Highness,” Thace points out and Shiro feels a blush spread on his cheeks. He really, really likes Keith, and hopes he won’t screw it up. Finding someone he can be himself with is near impossible. Developing feelings for someone that does feels like a dream, now he can only hope Keith feels the same. 

Shiro has dated before, a few men for a few dates. Nothing that has turned into something serious. It’s hard to find people you can trust and Shiro hasn’t managed yet. Well, maybe he has now. 

Hunk and Kolivan come out, nodding as they open the door on Shiro’s side of the car. 

“It’s all ready, Your Highness,” Kolivan confirms and Hunk pats his shoulder.

“Go get him, Crown Prince.” 

Shiro rolls his eyes, but tries to push down his nerves when he reaches into the car to pull out the flowers he brought, squaring his shoulders as he walks up to the house. Keith is standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe as Shiro makes his way up the stairs. There is a soft pink shade on his cheeks and a small smile as he pushes off the door frame when Shiro steps close. 

The atmosphere is different from how it was between them in Shiro's apartment. There, they could brush it off as just hanging out, just being friends. Now, Shrio is standing there with flowers and Keith reaches over to take them, leaning forward to lightly brush his lips against Shiro’s cheek. It’s barely a kiss but it makes butterflies explode in Shiro’s stomach as Keith steps back, eyes fluttering open. 

“Come on in,” Keith says, taking a step back without breaking eye contact before turning and walking further into the house. 

They walk through a living room to the kitchen, Keith pulling out a vase to put the Angrec, Belvedere and Camellia bouquet in. They make a beautiful composition on Keith’s kitchen counter. They start talking about the days they’ve spent apart as Keith leads them out the back, grill on and food set up. The back porch is beautiful, filled with plants and fairy lights, a small dining table in the middle, next to the grill. Keith places Shiro at it, beer in hand, as he starts cooking the burgers. Shiro tells him about his trip to Balmera and Keith asks questions, clearly trying to figure out what exactly it is a prince does. Shiro tries to answer as best he can. Keith is attentive, as he always is, and asks a lot of good questions. Shiro relaxes into the conversations, asking Keith things about the gym and the house in return, wants to know how Keith learned how to cook.    
“It was mom, really. She was always a firm believer in me being able to take care of myself so she drilled me in cooking, cleaning, building things,” Keith explains as he moves effortlessly alongside the grill. 

“I’ve never cooked anything in my entire life,” Shiro admits and Keith turns, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“What?” 

Shiro shrugs. He knows it’s silly, not knowing how to cook, but he’s never had to. The palace kitchen always cooks them all their meals, and when he’s traveling most of the meals consists of dinners with officials. He fully expects Keith to mock him, or at least tease. Instead, he walks over, one hand outreached for Shiro to take. 

“Come help me then, my prince.” 

Shiro feels dazed as he takes the offered hand, following as Keith tugs him over to the grill. Keith places him between his arms, back pressed against Keith’s chest as he starts explaining what he’s been doing so far, handing the spatula to Shiro to flip the meat. Keith's hands are warm on his skin as he moves and Shiro tries not to tremble under the lingering touches. Together, they manage to create one burger each and even if they look a little lopsided, they taste delicious. When they’re done, Keith makes three more and heads out to give them to the guards as Shiro waits on the back porch. He wonders what he should do now. He really wants to woo Keith, but he has no idea how. Keith definitely seems interested too, and Shiro is so happy about that. He just doesn’t know what to do next. He’s kissed dates before, but the last person he dated was three years ago, well before the accident. 

Keith comes up and stands next to him, leaning against the railing on his elbows. Shiro mimics it, and Keith leans closer, shoulders almost brushing. 

“I’m glad you came today,” Keith says, turning towards Shiro. They’re so close like this, the evening light casting soft colors across Keith’s skin, purple eyes gleaming. 

“I’m glad you asked me,” Shiro says, eyes unconsciously dropping to Keith's full lips. Keith must notice the movement, because he licks his lips and Shiro's heart pounds at the sight. Keith leans in a little closer, Shiro doing the same. Keith’s breath ghosts over his lips and Shiro’s eyes fall closed, stomach filling with butterflies.

It’s a soft press of lips, chaste and sweet. Warmth erupts in Shiro’s gut, spreading like wildfire through him. It’s the best kiss Shiro has ever had. Keith pulls back first, dark eyelashes fluttering as he opens his eyes. 

“This okay?” he asks and all Shiro can do is nod because words seem impossible to form. It seems to be the only consent Keith needs, because he straightens a little, pushing close again as his hands tips Shiro’s chin up, lips slightly parted this time. Shiro sighs into the kiss, grabbing Keith’s sides to pull him closer, begging for him to deepen the kiss. Keith does, mouth opening so Shiro can mold their mouths together, both of them pulling each other as close as they can as the sun slowly sets behind them.

The media finds out. 

Shiro should have known, should have been prepared, because they always find out. He understands that he’s a public figure, that he has a responsibility, but sometimes he wishes they would just let him be a normal person, have a private life. 

They’ve been dating for three months when Shiro wakes to headlines about ‘Secret boyfriend’ and pictures of Keith leaving the castle are plastered across every front page in the country. Some of the tabloids have dug up as much as they possibly can about Keith. Pictures from his school years, the police record from when he got into a fight, his grades, his dad’s obituary, all of it. It makes Shiro sick. 

It’s Coran, the palace publicist and media advisor, that brings Shiro the news. As soon as he does, Shiro picks up his phone to call Keith. The call goes straight to voicemail. He’s probably being rung down, probably turned it off. Hopefully he didn’t block Shiro’s number. Dread pools in Shiro’s gut that Keith might be mad at him for this.

“I have to go to him,” Shiro says, panic rising in his chest. Shrio is used to this, these hypes the media throws. Knows how to let them roll off him, not to let them affect him, how they blow over. Keith doesn’t. Keith has no media training, no security personnel, no secret phone number. Shiro should have known better than this. Should have done better than this. He tries to call Keith again, even though he knows it’s fruitless. He tries the gym and gets the voicemail there too. Shit. 

“Crown Prince Takashi, I think it’s an unwise idea to leave to retrieve Keith right now,” Coran says as Shiro starts pacing. 

“I can’t just leave him out there!” Shiro protests, throwing his arms out. 

“I understand, but let’s send some of the guards instead, hm? It will probably cause less of a stir than if you come personally.” 

Shiro does not like it, but agrees. They send Kolivan and Thace, and Keith is thankfully inside the palace walls within the hour. 

“Thank god,” Shiro says as he wraps his arms around Keith, squeezing tight. Keith hugs him back, but he’s almost limp in his arms, as if he’s drained of all his power. 

“Keith?” Shiro asks as he steps back. 

Keith is biting at his lip, and Shiro can see that it’s already bitten raw. There is something wild in Keith’s eyes, Shrio can’t decide what it is. “Are you okay?”

“Shiro I-,” Keith starts, eyes darting away, biting his lip again as he steps away. “Maybe we shouldn't do this.” 

It feels like all the air rushes out of Shiro’s lungs at Keith’s words. Shit. He should have known. Should have known this life is too much for anyone outside of it to handle. His hands start to tremble because his heart is breaking. For the first time in his life, he wishes he wasn’t a prince, that he could just be Shiro and have Keith. 

“What?” he still asks, because he doesn’t want it to be true. They have been so happy. Shiro can’t remember being this happy even before his accident. Everything just seems easier with Keith and now, he’s going to have to do without that. 

“You’ve seen the articles, Shiro! They are never going to accept this.” He gestures to himself then and the bottom of Shiro’s stomach drops. Keith’s eyes are wet and his breaths are rigid. He looks just as hurt as Shiro feels.

“They’re not going to allow some trainer who got into too many fights in high school to be with the Prince, Shiro, and I should have known that.” 

“I don’t care about them, Keith! I don’t care what they think, I care what you think!” Shiro shouts. “Do you want to end this?” 

Fat tears starts falling down Keith’s cheeks as he sucks in a breath, shoulders trembling as he keeps eye contact with Shiro. Keith shakes his head furiously and Shiro is in front of him in a second, hands on his cheeks to caress away the tears. 

“Then let’s not,” he says, heart swelling by the sheer emotion Keith feels about this, for him. “Let’s not care about them, only care about us.”

_______________________________________

Shiro has never been as nervous as he is at this moment, in the stands of the Government, waiting for them to make the most important decision of his life. His leg is bouncing, his palms sweaty. He wishes he could be down on stage, hand clasped in Keith’s and whispering soft nothings in his ear. Just like he did this morning. Tradition says he has to sit up here though, and that’s why he does it, even if every fiber of his being is screaming for him to be down there with the man he loves. They have to get through this to be together. Shiro knows this, hopes it will go their way. There is no way to know for sure though. He looks around the room, trying to get a feel of how the politicians are going to vote. Some of them smile and nod towards him, others have their eyes on Keith down below. 

Keith looks calm when he steps up to the speaker chair, clearing his throat as he looks out at the crowd that's going to decide their destiny after Keith has said his piece. 

“Esteemed Government.” Keith starts. ”My name is Keith Kogane. I grew up in the desert with my father, a mechanic and firefighter. My mother owns a gym. I’ve trained as a physical therapist, driven by the desire to help people be the better version of themselves. I never dreamed of ever standing in this room at all, let alone for the reason I come today. 

“On the fourth of October three years ago, Crown Prince Takashi Shirogane walked into the place where I work to get help with what I do best; help people to live better lives despite injury or disadvantage. We were all nervous, of course, for the Crown Prince to come, to measure up to his and the Royal House’s expectations. I expected to be pushed to the best of my abilities, to do my best for him to thrive. I did not expect to meet the love of my life. 

“I know I am not who many envisioned The Crown Prince with. I know I have a reputation and that my history isn’t perfect. I have no education in etiquette and I only know one language. I’ve only been in other countries for vacation and have no idea which fork I’m supposed to eat the salad with. But I love Shiro. I love the way he smiles and the way he eats all the frosting of the cupcakes before eating the cake. I love the way he carries himself and how hard he works for this country. I love all the good, and all the bad and I promise that I will work everyday to make his job of being your prince and king, easier. 

“Two weeks ago I asked the love of my life to marry me. The seconds before he said yes was the scariest and most intense moment of my life. One week ago, I asked King Alfor Shirogane for his blessing in me spending the rest of my life with his son, and he said yes. I come today to ask you for the same thing. I ask you to grant me the immense honor of becoming Takashi Shirogane’s husband. I ask you this because he is Crown Prince of Altea, but the honor does not lie in his title. I would marry him even if he had none. He could abdicate tomorrow and I would gladly put him on the back of my bike and drive out to the desert and live all of our days out there, just the two of us. I ask you to grant us this. To give us this gift and to give me a chance to love him like he deserves.” 

Tears are streaming down Shiro’s face as Keith steps down from the lectern, overwhelmed by Keith’s words and love. He tries to hold it together but in the end it’s a losing fight. Even with all the beautiful things Keith said when he got down on one knee in the freshly fallen snow outside of the castle, this makes him tremble. Shiro knows there are cameras everywhere in the auditorium that is the government hall. The tears streaming down his face will be all over the news as soon as they step out of this room, if they aren't already. 

The Speaker, the one who organizes the government meetings, leans into her mic, soft smile on her face. Shiro spots the gold wedding band on her left ring finger. He wonders if she remembers her own engagement now, as he and Keith stand before them. 

“Now, the government shall vote on the subject of giving Keith Kogane permission to marry Crown Prince Takashi Shirogane. Green for yes, Red for no, Yellow for not voting. All press their buttons now.“

The screen behind her lights up and Shiro sucks in a breath because at first glance it looks like so much red, but the numbers in the right corner say otherwise. Seventy four yes of one hundred. Shiro lets out a relieved, and a little undignified breathless laugh as the realisation that they made it sinks in. In the front row next to Shiro’s father, Keith turns to find Shiro. When their eyes lock, Keith’s smile is blinding. 

_______________________________________________________________________

It’s many years later, after a wedding and several honeymoons and nieces have been born, that Prince Keith Shirogane gets to stand next to his husband as the priest places the regent’s crown on his white haired head. King Alfor had given them many years together to just be Keith and Shiro, at least as much as they could be. They got the chance to live alone in an apartment by themselves, even if they always had chambers at the castle. They got to focus on the subjects and charities they burned for. Keith had the chance to slowly adjust to the life of a prince with the doting and loving support of his husband. There had been good times, hard times and wonderful times. Now, the king was old and longed for retirement, and Shiro was ready. 

As he raises his head, heavy gold crown symbolizing the heavy burden of carrying a nation, Keith has to bite the inside of his cheek hard. He loves his husband. He loves him laying across their bed sheets, panting and needy as Keith gives him wave after wave of pleasure. He loves him grumpy, when Keith refuses to come to bed before he has finished whatever project he’s working on. He loves him soft and sweet as they kiss lazily on the couch on Sunday afternoons. He loves his determination, strength and kindness. It’s all that love that threatens to spill over now, in the moment that a prince becomes a king. The day that Shiro, in some ways, has been waiting for his entire life. 

Shiro turns, eyes landing on Keith immediately. He looks just as handsome as he did that day he stepped into Keith’s mother gym, just as regal as at their wedding. Shiro reaches out and Keith takes his hand in an instant, feeling the slight tremble in his husband’s usually solid grip. No one would be able to see it, but Keith feels it. Knows the meaning of it. He smiles, as reassuring and loving as he can muster, as he squeezes the hand in his.  _ ‘I got you,’ _ the squeeze says.  _ ‘I got you forever, as many times as it takes.’ _

Keith is used to it all now, but it’s still mind blowing as he turns and sees the entire church on their feet, Allura and Romelle teary eyed in the first row. Shiro squeezes his hand again and Keith turns, like a magnet pulling him in. Shiro’s eyes are a little wet too, but smile bright. Keith smiles back. This is their time now. Their time to make a mark, their time to do good. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
